


Of Scarves and Hot Chocolate

by tollpatsch



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oh look, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, aren't I creative, but still this is mostly, i gave my problems to yet another shinee member, probably not, trust me - Freeform, will I ever use a different genre?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tollpatsch/pseuds/tollpatsch
Summary: Minho hastily wrapped his biggest scarf around his bare neck. With the announcement that he would go for a walk, he fled the house. It was cold outside, the wind blowing stray snowflakes through the air. But he was already so chilled inside from the frosty glares his mother send in his father’s direction and the icy bits of conversation they shared, he barely felt the low temperature. At least outside, the air he breathed was free of all the unsaid conflicts and arguments that stuffed his house. He breathed in deeply.And he finds solace in the people he expected the least - the gay couple that just moved into the neighbourhood a while ago.





	1. Of Scarves and Hot Chocolate

Minho hastily wrapped his biggest scarf around his bare neck. With the announcement that he would go for a walk, he fled the house. It was cold outside, the wind blowing stray snowflakes through the air. But he was already so chilled inside from the frosty glares his mother send in his father’s direction and the icy bits of conversation they shared, he barely felt the low temperature. At least outside, the air he breathed was free of all the unsaid conflicts and arguments that stuffed his house. He breathed in deeply.

“Hey, Jinki.” Kibum poked his partner in the side with his elbow. He jerked his chin to the other side of the road where a lone figure walked down the sidewalk. “Isn’t that the Choi son over there?”

“You think so?”

“Mhm… With those horrible parents, it’s no wonder he always walks hunched over.”

“Oh, yeah, you got a point I guess.” Jinki wanted to say something else, but his partner was already across the street, approaching the boy.

Minho looked up from his contemplations at the sound of approaching footsteps. In front of him stood Kim Kibum, one half of the infamous couple that had shaken the whole neighbourhood when they had moved in half a year ago. His partner, Lee Jinki, was just running over the street to catch up to him.

“Hey,” Kibum smiled nervously. “Are you alright?”

Minho narrowed his eyes as he looked at the couple. His parents had told him repeatedly that he was not to be in contact with those people. But then again, his parents had also told him that marriage was the highest happiness on earth.

“I’m cold.” He murmured into the scarf, almost hoping the men would not be able to understand him through the thick fabric. But they did.

“Would you like to come to ours for a cup of tea or hot chocolate? We have a fireplace.” Jinki offered, knowing that he was speaking Kibum’s mind as well. His partner nodded in affirmation.

“Wouldn’t I be a nuisance?” Minho bit his lip, his parents’ unwillingness to let him be part of the adult world taking effect on his mind.

“Of course not, otherwise we wouldn’t have offered. Come on, we even bought the small marshmallows a few days ago.” And with these words, Kibum took Minho’s hand and led him to their home a bit farther down the road. It was a small, quaint two story house, with a kitchen, dining area, living room and toilet on the ground floor and a big bedroom and big bathroom on the first floor.  
Kibum and Jinki both adored it and especially Kibum had done his best to design it fitting to their personalities. Minho looked around with big eyes, not expecting the normalcy of it all. Couple photos on the walls, unopened letters scattered on a small cupboard next to the door, shoes strewn around.

“Sorry for the mess,” Kibum apologized immediately as he saw Minho taking it all in. “We didn’t know we had someone come over. But don’t worry!” He hurried to say when he say the shadow of insecurity creep over Minho’s face again. “We are glad you are here. Now, if you would give me your jacket and your scarf so I can hang them up.”

Jinki went ahead to the kitchen to start on the hot chocolate.

“Um.. do you mind if I keep the scarf on?” As a reflex, Minho gripped his armour with both hands.

Kibum frowned. “Of course not, keep it on if you want to. But we have it rather warm in the living room, I really don’t want you to get too hot.”

“I’ll be fine.” Minho smiled shyly.

Kibum refrained from taking his hand this time – thankfully – and simply went ahead to the door opposite of the entrance door. The living room was dominated by the fire place and the sofa, both in a light beige to contrast the dark wooden floor. They didn’t have a TV.

Minho was ushered onto the sofa where he sat with a rigid, straight back, right on the edge. He watched as Kibum knelt down at the fire place to light a fire. Two small dogs suddenly barged into the room, one brown and one black and proceeded to jump around the man.

“Now, now, Comme Des, Garcons, please behave. Greet our guest.” Kibum laughed and shooed them away with one hand. The dogs’ attention instantly shifted over to Minho. They jumped up to him to try and lick his face and Minho tried his best to push them away as gently as he could. As far as he knew, those dogs were more important to Kibum and Jinki than he was and he had to be polite.

“Don’t worry about them,” came Jinki’s voice from behind him. “If you are not slightly harsh, they don’t understand.”

Kibum turned around from where he built a pile of sticks and newspaper to stick his tongue out at Jinki. “They listen to my every word.” He grinned.

“I know honey.” Jinki laughed and sat down next to Minho, putting the tray with three steaming cups onto the low table in front of the sofa.

“Yah, old man, scoot over.” Kibum demanded as he got up and Jinki did so obediently. Minho watched with wide eyes as Jinki scooted to the very end of the sofa and Kibum snuggled against him so that he could stretch his legs out on the couch. If his mother were to ever use words for his father, Minho was sure it would again end in one of their louder arguments. He clutched his scarf with one hand.  
Kibum, noticing Minho’s subconscious gesture, hurriedly tried to keep the atmosphere comfortable, not awkward, even though Minho seemed to be the embodiment of that sentiment.

“So Minho, how old are you again?” Jinki slightly pinched him in the side. Kibum grabbed that hand firmly but he could understand. It was an awkward question.

“14?” Minho automatically cowered – his father would immediately jump to the insecurity in his voice, reprimanding him about how a man should always be sure of himself. But Jinki and Kibum just smiled at him.

"It's alright if you feel slightly uncomfortable, you're here for the first time after all." Kibum reassured him.

Minho smiled back nervously. 

They started drinking the hot chocolate over some more polite, superficial questions. Minho could feel the warmth of the fire and of genuine human interaction sink into his bones. He loosened the scarf slightly. 

The two dogs eventually came to snuggle up to them. Comme des, the brown one, curled up between Jinki and Kibum. Garcons made himself comfortable on Minho's lap. 

He was just contemplating whether or not he should finally lean back and enjoy the comfort of the couch when Kibum smiled and announced, “so, we’re not going to keep you any longer. Your parents must be worried, and it’s probably dinner soon.”

Minho looked at the clock over the fireplace – 7:13. Dinner was always at half past seven. He subconsciously tightened the scarf.

“Yes, I should really go.” He admitted quietly, trying to gently coax Garcons to leave his lap. It took a while, mainly because Minho himself was rather unwilling to let go of the warmth and acceptance only an animal could provide. But eventually he stood, fiddling with the empty cup in his hands, wondering where he should put it.

Jinki took it out of his hands wordlessly and disappeared to the kitchen. Minho followed Kibum to the front door where he slipped back into his shoes and was handed his jacket.  
“Thank you for having me.”

Jinki had just come out of the kitchen and slung his arm around Kibum’s waist. The couple smiled brightly at him. “Please come whenever you want to, Minho.” Jinki said. “It’s nice to have you here.”

 

 

There was no dinner waiting for him at home. He went to bed with his scarf on.

 

 

He showed up at Kibum’s and Jinki’s door 4 days later, when his mother threw plates at his father. Jinki was out for work (“He is a lecturer for music theory,” Kibum announced proudly,) and Kibum took Minho for a walk with Comme Des and Garcons. It was freezing outside and despite his gloves, Minho lost the feeling in the fingers clutched around Garcons’ leash.

He was glad when they got back to the small house – it was cosy and it meant that no one would see him with Kibum anymore. The thought made him feel ashamed but he had enough of his father teasing him for never being aggressive enough in soccer or his classmates making fun of him for being too soft spoken. He did not need another item to be added to their list.

 

Minho’s visits became a regular occurrence. If his parents and brother noticed that he was gone most of the time, they didn’t show it. And since his mother had apparently decided that she would not adhere to the domestic rules of society anymore, Minho more often than not had dinner with the couple down the street. He apologized regularly for being such a burden on them until one day he was alone with Jinki and the man told him that he was making their lives better than before because they had finally found someone who wanted to be friends with them, despite their sexuality. Their parents were not that open. This, and Kibum's assurance that he made them feel needed, made him feel infinitely better. 

 

Minho was laying on the carpet in front of the fireplace, doing his homework. Kibum sat on the couch, bent over the low table to sketch some more designs for his companies new formal dress line. Jinki would come home soon with the groceries for dinner. Minho had asked whether they could have a western style meal, so Jinki and Kibum had decided on self-made hamburgers. It felt good to be able to make such a simple decision and still make Minho happy. 

"Kibum?" Minho broke the silence. Kibum looked up, noting with satisfaction that Minho's thick scarf was next to him on the floor. The boy had just recently started to take his scarf off when he was with them and Kibum knew that it wasn't because of the weather slowly getting warmer - the scarf was still tightly wrapped around Minho's neck whenever he came or left. 

"Yes?"

"Are you good with English grammar?" Minho nibbled on his pen. His eyes stared accusingly at the book on the floor in front of him. 

"Thank God it's the only subject I was ever good at," Kibum grinned and slid down to the floor to lay next to Minho. 

They were in the middle of the exercises when Jinki arrived. The oldest stuck his head into the living room, smiled gently at the sight of his two favourite people being so close and announced he would make the dinner alone. He got a synchronous "Thanks old man," in return. Minho and Kibum grinned at each other and high-fived. 

Jinki was still chuckling when he set the table. It was endearing how Kibum’s personality rubbed off on Minho and made him cheekier and, but only slightly, more confident. Confidence was most certainly a trait Minho did not learn from his parents. The few instances Jinki had seen them so far, both had been looking down on him, obviously of the opinion that his life choices made him undeserving of respect or even politeness. It must be a hard environment for a kid to grow up in.

Kibum and Minho eventually spilled into the kitchen and Kibum proudly told Jinki that Minho figured most of it out himself. Minho ducked away from Kibum’s hand trying to pat his head. He sat down at the table, smiling brightly at the two adults. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside and the smile just wouldn’t go away. Especially with the prospect of handmade hamburgers. Handmade!

As Jinki quickly sliced some tomatoes, Kibum side-hugged him. Jinki rested his head on Kibum’s which was rested on his shoulder.

“He left his scarf in the living room.” Kibum murmured, his voice almost drowned out by the radio playing on top of the fridge.

Jinki didn’t reply in words but he beamed his, as Kibum fondly called it, sunrise-smile.

After dinner, Minho insisted on doing the dishes. Knowing that it made him feel more comfortable, Jinki and Kibum retreated to the living-room where Jinki started rereading the lecture notes for the following day and Kibum continued reading his book with his head in his partner’s lap. Minho eventually came back to lie on the carpet to finish his homework. It was a comfortable silence, even the dogs were peacefully sleeping in their respective beds.

It was again Minho who interrupted the silence. “Jinki, Kibum?”

The couple looked up, just to notice that the boy had his scarf slung around his neck again. “Are you leaving?” Kibum asked cautiously but he knew that this wasn’t it, Minho looked too nervous to just announce such a mundane thing.

“Um, no, I just have a question.” Minho fiddled with his thumbs and just barely resisted the urge to tighten his scarf. That was it. He had talked himself into having courage during the whole process of cleaning, then drying and the putting away the dishes. He could do this.

“Ask away.” Jinki smiled and pet Kibum’s head to signal him to sit up. Kibum obeyed and added a quick, “you know we won’t laugh or anything.”

Minho nodded and tried another smile – he failed. “Ok, so let’s say, hypothetically.. You know, just as a theory, ok? Let’s say I would maybe think about what it would be like to wear a dress or a skirt. Hypothetically speaking of course.” He gulped, not daring to look into the adults’ faces. “Would that make me any less of a boy?”

Kibum replied almost immediately. “Only if you want it to, otherwise, no.” He pointedly didn’t look at Jinki and gave the boy on their floor his full attention. He knew, if he sounded even the slightest doubtful or hesitant, Minho wouldn’t believe him. He needed to be confident now and sure of himself. For Minho.

“There is nothing like a ‘true boy’ or a ‘true girl’. Some people may match with society’s standards better than others but that’s it. If you are a boy that feels comfortable in feminine clothing, you are still a boy by your own definition. If you are a girl in a boy’s body that still feels more comfortable wearing rather masculine clothing, you are still a girl. You decide who you are, nobody else.” Kibum smiled at the wide-eyed look on Minho’s face.

“But my dad-“ Minho started quietly.

“Your father-!” Kibum began sharply but was stopped by Jinki gently nudging him in the side. The boy didn’t need to know what they thought of his parents. Making a quick decision, Kibum slid down onto the floor to take Minho into his arms.

“Always remember Minho baby, we are all God’s creation and God made us perfect. Never forget that alright?” He murmured as gently as he could. Minho gave a shuddering nod before he started crying into his jumper. Heavy sobs wracked his body and Kibum looked up and his watery eyes met Jinki’s, who had already shed some tears. I love you, his boyfriend mouthed and Kibum’s tears spilled over his shaky smile as well.

Jinki got up after some minutes, when Minho’s sobs had calmed down and he was just silently soaking Kibum’s jumper, to make three cups of hot chocolate. It was Minho’s favourite drink and he was sure that the warmth and sweetness would also be good for him and Kibum.

He went back to the living room, to see that Kibum and Minho had not moved. But Kibum’s eyes were dry and Minho’s breath was even and deep, a sign that he was probably trying to calm himself down.  
“I brought hot chocolate.” Jinki announced quietly and helped Kibum untangle himself from Minho’s hold. The boy clutched onto Jinki instead. Jinki led him to the couch and let him cuddle into his lap. Comme Des and Garcons seemed to have sensed that something was wrong because they nuzzled up to Minho as affectionately as they could.

After drinking his chocolate, Minho gave Jinki his empty cup and forcefully ripped his scarf off.

“Would you like to sleep here tonight?” Jinki suggested, receiving an approving nod from Kibum on the other side of the sofa.

“Can I?” Minho sounded almost too hopeful.

“Of course you can Minho.” Kibum’s voice was full of loving assurance.

That night, Minho was curled up between Jinki and Kibum in their king sized bed. He had sent a quick text to his brother, saying he’d be sleeping at a friend’s house. The scarf lay forgotten on the floor of the living room, serving as a pillow for Garcons. For once, there were no loud voices interrupting his sleep and the silence did not feel stuffed, only soothing.


	2. Of Burnt Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second real chapter. Technically this story was over after the first one-shot but well.. I couldn't really leave it alone. This one introduces Jonghyun and Taemin.

It was on his way to his home when Minho heard the sound of someone sniffling. Instantly concerned, he looked around trying to find the source. Sniffling was never good. It either meant someone was trying to hold back or had just come down from a breakdown.

It was a boy, sitting cross-legged on the pavement, next to a big green bag. Summer was coming so Minho didn’t need to worry about the boy getting cold, sitting on the stones. As he hesitantly approached, he checked whether the boy was injured in any visible way. He couldn’t see injuries of any kind but you could never be sure.

“Hey,” he greeted in a tone that he hoped was between friendly and cheery before he squatted down to be on the same level as the stranger. “Can I maybe help you?”

The other looked up, his red-rimmed eyes only slowly coming into focus. “Do you have painkillers?” He grit out through obviously clenched teeth.

“On me right now? I’m afraid not.” Minho admitted. “But I could get some from home, if you’d like?”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, I’ll be fine.” The boy smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You look like you’re in pain. I will get you some.” Minho announced. “Will you still be here when I come back?” 

The look he got in return was downright sarcastic. “Don’t worry, if I had somewhere to go, I wouldn’t be able to. I’ll be here.”

Minho frowned but decided not to ask the boy to elaborate on the matter. The stranger would tell him if he wanted to and if not that would be alright as well. With an awkward “I’ll be right back,” he got up and hurried towards his home. Jinki was humming to himself in the kitchen as he put the groceries away and turned around with a smile when Minho entered.

“Minho! Welcome home.”

Minho felt some of the tension in his shoulders leave him. “Hey Jinki.” He replied softly. “Do we have painkillers?”

Jinki’s cheerful expression immediately turned concerned. “Painkillers? What for? Are you hurt? Did Minseok-“

“No, no! I met someone on the street, a boy, and he asked for painkillers and looked like he really needs them so I promised I would get him some.” Minho quickly explained, his eyes darting around the room to maybe try and see where they could be.

“Oh.” Jinki hummed and went over to the small cupboard over the sink to get a package. He was just about to hand it to Minho when he stopped his movements. “You know what, I’ll come with you. I would like to see this boy and maybe we’ll be able to help him. Did he say anything else?”

“That he didn’t even have anywhere to go if he could so I shouldn’t worry about him disappearing.” Minho recalled, watching as Jinki’s eyes widened.

“I’m definitely coming with you!” He announced. “Let’s go.” Grabbing a water bottle along with the painkillers, Jinki walked ahead. Minho couldn’t do anything but follow and once outside stir Jinki in the right direction.

The boy hadn’t moved at all since Minho had left. Actually, his whole posture was exactly the same. It was a bit unnerving in Minho’s opinion. But his tired eyes lit up when he saw Minho, just to narrow suspiciously at the sight of Jinki.

“What did you bring an adult for?” He asked sharply.

Jinki ignored the question and squatted down, much like Minho – who was now fidgeting in the background – had done earlier. “I’m family.” Jinki assured with a gentle smile. “And Minho here told me that there is someone who needs help. What is your name?”

“Taemin.” He said warily, obviously uncomfortable.

“Ok Taemin, I brought you painkillers. But may I ask what they are for?”

“Because everything hurts.” Was the reply. “Breathing, walking, laughing and I would like it to stop. I don’t know why it’s like this, it just comes and goes as it pleases. And I guess I’ve been walking too much lately and my body isn’t happy about that. Please, I really need them.”

Jinki frowned deeply but handed over the water and the drugs. “Minho said you suggested you had nowhere to go.” He explained, ignoring Taemin’s angry expression at the other boy while he swallowed down two pills. “And trust me, I don’t want to force you to anything, but I would like to offer you to come to our house for a bit. You could have dinner with us.”

Minho’s eyes widened at the suggestion, secretly hoping Taemin would say no and immediately hating himself for the thought. He really needed to work on his jealousy if he hoped to one day be even half as great as Jinki and Kibum were.

Jinki and Taemin discussed for a while until the boy finally agreed. “Splendid!” Jinki exclaimed, hopping into a standing position. “Let’s go!” He grabbed Taemin’s bag and started walking. Taemin looked at Minho.

“Could you maybe help me up? I don’t think my legs carry me enough to get up on my own right now.” He blushed as he said that, looking down onto the stone of the pavement.

Minho didn’t even question it and after a slow process of Taemin’s obviously being in a lot of pain and Minho hating himself for ever hoping he would turn down Jinki’s offer, the boys stood side by side. Taemin was a lot shorter than Minho. With Taemin’s arm tightly locked around Minho’s to keep him up, they slowly made their way to the house. Taemin was limping badly, a flash of pain crossing his face every time he had to put pressure on his right leg. Minho’s offer to carry him was shot down immediately – “that would just make it worse, don’t worry, I’ve had worse days than this”. The words worried Minho but he didn’t say anything. Every sentence could be the wrong sentence.

When they finally arrived at Jinki’s and Kibum’s house, Taemin was breathing heavily and his grip on Minho’s arm was so tight, Minho was sure he’d get bruises. Jinki waited at the door with Kibum’s office chair.

“I thought this might be a good idea?” He asked awkwardly, scratching the side of his head. Taemin let out a noise that, Minho was sure, could count as a sob and slowly lowered himself down onto it.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “This is much better.”

“So, who wants to play cards?” Jinki smiled. Minho just rolled his eyes affectionately and wheeled Taemin into the kitchen.

 

 

Jinki had sent Kibum a message about Taemin, so Kibum was not surprised when he saw the third person sitting at the dinner table when he came home from a meeting. He was, however, slightly suspicious. Jinki hadn’t said much – forever inept at anything technological – but what he had written seemed a little strange: Minho found him on the street and the first interaction on Taemin’s side had been a question for painkillers? And Jinki had just taken him into their home?

“Honey, you’re home!” Jinki greeted him with a kiss. He then immediately whirled around to look at Taemin. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Key stands for Kibum. Minho gave him that nickname a year ago and some people find it confusing since it’s gender neutral and-“

But Taemin just waved his hand in a careless gesture. “That’s completely fine, my boyfriend has just started transitioning so it would be really weird for me to be weirded out by you guys.”

Kibum quickly looked at the dumb founded expressions on Jinki’s and Minho’s faces and quickly established that that topic had not been discussed yet. And, judging by Minho’s expression, the boy didn’t understand what Taemin was talking about. Kibum almost snorted. Where would he have heard about transitioning anyway? It wasn’t an issue discussed in broad public, especially in the parts a 16-year-old boy was interested in, and his parents sure as hell wouldn’t talk about it.

“How about we eat dinner? Did you guys already prepare some? Or did you just play cards?” He asked, looking pointedly at the mess on the table.

Minho had not missed the look between Jinki and Kibum when Taemin had mentioned his boyfriend. He may not have understood exactly what the boy had said but he bet it wasn’t as casual as Taemin had made it seem.

It was weird with another person his age in the house. Of course, their roles were very different, with Minho practically living there and Taemin being a complete stranger over for dinner. But still, he wasn’t the only teenage boy anymore. Not the youngest. Not the one who needed the most attention. He watched as Taemin carefully used his left leg to push the office chair towards the kitchen counter to ask whether he could help.

“Minho? How come you’re letting the guest help without doing anything yourself?” Jinki called over softly and something in Minho’s chest area righted itself and he felt warm again. Jinki and Kibum wouldn’t forget about him. He would not be replaced. He wasn’t considered a guest anymore.

Dinner was filled with a conversation that mostly revolved around Jinki’s and Kibum’s work. Taemin was highly interested in both, and especially impressed that Jinki was already a professor. “I really liked to dance.” He admitted. “But now I can’t.” There was so much sadness in his voice, so much grief, that the dinner continued in silence for the next minutes.

“So, Taemin, how old exactly are you?” Kibum asked after he had given them each a bowl of chocolate pudding for dessert. “I feel like we shamefully neglected getting to know the basics about you.”

“I’m thirteen.” Taemin answered after he swallowed a mouthful of pudding. “I’m gonna be fourteen in two months.”

“Isn’t that awfully young for having a boyfriend?” Jinki raised an eyebrow. Minho agreed in his head, at thirteen he had been way too pre-occupied with his parents and his own identity to even think about any form of romance.

“Probably,” Taemin admitted, “and I know that we are not boyfriends in the sense of the words adults use. But I like saying we’re together and Jonghyun loves being called boyfriend. So we’re just going with it, I guess? And I liked him when he was still Junghee, at least to me, the others still call him that, even though he hates it, and why should that change if he’s a boy? He’s still the same person, right?”

“You don’t sound like a 13-year-old.” Kibum smiled his sad smile, the one that always came when Minho complained about his parents’ house. “Minho could you come with me for a minute? There’s something I need to show you.”

Minho caught the slight frown on Jinki’s face before he smiled and nodded in Kibum’s direction. The professor did not say anything but to Minho it felt like he witnessed a silent conversation between the couple. He got better at noticing the signs of those. Kibum led him into the small room the couple had sectioned off from the rest of their bedroom. Officially it was the guest room. Kibum claimed they had needed it from the start but it was really just for Minho. Kibum made Minho sit on the bed and pushed the chair closer and sat down so they could look at each other comfortably.

“Ok Minho, I’m quickly going to explain something to you now, alright?”

Minho nodded. He was sixteen now, he could listen. He had always been able to listen.

“Did you understand what Taemin was saying earlier about his boyfriend? What he meant with transitioning?”

This time Minho shook his head.

“Thought so…” Kibum leaned forward to peer into Minho’s face. “Let’s say it like this: some people are not born into the right bodies. They feel like another person that their body tries to tell them they are.”

“You mean those men my dad calls disgusting because they walk around in skirts and high heels?”

Kibum smiled bitterly. It sent a chill down Minho’s spine. “In a way but not really, no. There are people, men in this case, who feel comfortable with their sex and just have fun dressing up as the other gender once in a while. And that’s not disgusting, no matter what your father say. Expressing your identity can never be disgusting as long as you’re not hurting anyone. Back to the topic: There is for example Taemin’s boyfriend. He was born in a girl’s body and treated like a girl but he probably never really felt right. He’s a boy in every regard except for what his body looks like.”

“Wait,” Minho frowned. “I thought that’s what defines it? You’re a boy when you have a pe-“ He flushed. “You know what I mean. Isn’t that right?”

“For most people it is. But sometimes the body doesn’t feel like it should be yours and people don’t treat you like you feel you should be treated.” Kibum tried to explain. “You don’t have to understand it now. But you have to accept it. Acceptance over understanding. That’s important. You probably can’t understand it anyway, if you’ve never lived it. A good friend of mine, she went through the transition a few years ago and we were really close so I kind of know about her struggles. But I cannot pretend to know everything she went through. So if we ever meet Jonghyun and he looks like a girl usually does, do not call him out on it, alright? He is a boy, even though you wouldn’t immediately recognize him as one.”

Minho nodded. He could do that. He remembered his own confusion about himself when he was fourteen. “And what exactly is transitioning?”

Kibum was just about to answer, when Jinki’s voice wafted up the stairs. “Bummie? Minho? Would you like to watch a movie?”

Patting Minho’s knee, Kibum smiled and stood up. “I’ll have Jinki explain this to you later.” He said. “He’s better at that more scientific not so emotional stuff. Movie?”

Minho just made a noise of approval and followed Kibum down the stairs. Jinki was already on the sofa, having a quiet conversation with Taemin who was still seated on the office chair. Minho could see that Jinki’s laptop was hooked up to the TV screen the couple had bought last Christmas to be able to watch movies. It didn’t allow them to watch TV but it was enough to just use Netflix over the laptop and letting it show on the big screen. Minho never understood why Kibum and Jinki were so against TV until he witnessed his parents watch a supposedly scientifically informative show that claimed to prove why gay relationships could not work out. When the host compared lgbtq activism with terrorism, Minho had left and slept at Kibum’s and Jinki’s house.

Taemin declined Kibum’s offer to help him onto the couch. (“It’s too soft. That would just make it even worse later, trust me.”) Minho went to make popcorn while Kibum gently convinced Taemin to pick a movie. His choice turned out to be Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

“Tomorrow,” Jinki told Minho quietly after he had joined him in the kitchen, Minho still waiting for the popcorn to stop popping and Jinki preparing drinks. “We are going to find out what happened to Taemin and why he has nowhere to go to. But I think today, he needs to be spoiled. I’m gonna put him into your bed later. Do you want to sleep in my and Kibum’s bed or will you go to your parents’ house?”

Minho loved that Jinki and Kibum didn’t refer to his parents’ house as his ‘home’ anymore. It had stopped being one a long time ago. “Is it ok if I stay?” He knew it was selfish but he did not want to be in that cold house knowing there was someone else with Jinki and Kibum.

“Of course!” Jinki explained and pulled Minho away from the microwave and into a hug. “You’re always going to be the most important one Minho. Don’t doubt that, alright?”

Minho bit his lip and nodded, failing to keep his tears in.

The popcorn ended up slightly burnt and later that night, Jinki carried a sleeping Minho up the stairs, followed by Kibum who carefully helped Taemin get up the stairs.


	3. Drabble #1 - Onkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on it's only go be drabbles I did for a tumblr christmas thing. I hope you enjoy ❤

“Our lives have gotten really weird, don’t you think?” Kibum panted, lying spread-eagle on the floor.

“Why, because we wrestle while being drunk on a Tuesday night?” Jinki chuckled and handed Kibum a glass of water.

Kibum sat up to drink and exclaimed, “Not only that! We also went from trying to get over the fact that we won’t ever have family for our own to three sons!” His smile was almost heartbreakingly proud in Jinki’s opinion. Kibum had a beautiful smile. He should kiss it more often. So he did.

Ten minutes of kissing-turned-wrestling later, it was Jinki’s turn to lay on the floor, Kibum comfortably on top of him. “You know, for Minho to be our son, we must’ve been 12-year-old fathers.”

“Just one more way of disappointing our parents I guess.” Kibum muttered quietly. “Oh God, could you imagine introducing Jonghyun to them? The poor boy would be scarred for life by what my parents would say to him.” 

Jinki just sighed and cradled Kibum closer to his chest. He didn’t have to say anything to know how his parents would react to his unconventional family. A boy so soft-spoken and vulnerable even his own family overlooked him. A boy with a mysterious illness that made him heavily disabled on some days and who appeared to be pansexual. And his boyfriend – a transboy. His parents would give a whole new meaning to the word ‘disowned’ – not like they could do much more to him by that point.

They lay there on the ground for indiscernible length of time and Jinki could swear Kibum drifted off into slumber. The silence was interrupted when the boys came back. Jonghyun, Taemin and Minho had gone to the movies since Taemin’s hip had felt good enough to survive the seats. He was only limping slightly on his way to the sofa.

“Welcome back.” Jinki greeted quietly, his suspicions about Kibum confirmed when his partner didn’t stir. “How was the movie?”

“A bit lame.” Jonghyun admitted, sitting down close to Taemin. “Is Kibum sleeping?”

“He always falls asleep when he drinks.” Minho declared. “Did you wrestle Jinki?”

Jinki laughed softly. “You know us too well. So, who of you two is sleeping here tonight?”

“Minho is, but I’m not.” Jonghyun said quickly. “My mum is taking me and Sodam to that new exhibition on composing. It’s going to awesome.” He beamed.

Jinki’s arms tightened around Kibum. At least one of the five of them had blood relations they could count on.


	4. Drabble #2 - 2min

Minho watched in mild fascination as Taemin turned around himself in the middle of the shop. The way he held his right leg looked like it hurt but the expression on his face told another story. It showed confused desperation, not pain. They were in a shop targeted toward teenage boys that were obsessed with skateboards. Minho couldn’t help but feel like they were completely wrong.

“Taemin,” he said cautiously. “Does Jonghyun even like Skateboards?”

“Huh, oh no, not at all.” Taemin replied absentmindedly, still looking around.

“Then why are we looking at skateboards for him?” Minho still spoke very slowly in the hopes that then the words would get through better. It seemed to work. Taemin’s head snapped around.

“Good question! What are we doing here?!”

Minho sighed deeply, rubbing his face with his hands. “You said this is the perfect store to find a Christmas present for Jonghyun. May I ask how?”

Taemin frowned and limped over to sit next to Minho on the low bench that was provided for customers. “I want to give him something manly.” He admitted. “He’s been so insecure lately and I want to show him that I love having him as a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.”

(Minho would forever be surprised by how insightful Taemin could be occasionally.)

They sat in silence for a while, then Minho got an idea. “Hey, how about a snapback? He likes those, right? And then we could get a few scented candles.” He thought it was brilliant. The store they were in had a whole wall covered in snapbacks, some of them with designs that were unmistakably made for male customers. And Jonghyun adored scented candles – even though, as Minho knew, that love sometimes made him question himself. Minho wouldn’t even pretend to understand. “That would be something manly.” He continued when Taemin didn’t reply. “But it would also be a sign that you like him for who he is, not a weird construct of gender.” If only his parents could hear him talk like that. They would probably faint.

Next to him, Taemin, in perfect juxtaposition to Minho’s sudden bout of bad mood, brightened up. “That’s a fantastic idea! See, I knew why I took you with me!”

“I’m here because Kibum wouldn’t let you go on your own on bad days and he and Jinki have to work.” Minho replied dryly. Taemin ignored him.

They left the mall with a bag containing a black snapback with a red Michael Jordan symbol and three big candles. Taemin had been saving up for Jonghyun’s Christmas present since August, he told Minho. With Taemin holding onto Minho’s arm to take some pressure off his leg, they just went through the big glass door when some older boys bumped into Taemin. He cried out softly and tightened his grip almost painfully – but, as Minho knew, not as painfully as his hip was feeling in that moment. He turned around, ready to yell at the other guys, but was confronted with his brother’s narrowed eyes. So he just gulped and led Taemin outside. Just before the door closed completely, he could hear his brother’s voice. “Don’t worry, that was just my faggot brother with one of his faggot friends. Nothing to worry about.”


	5. Drabble #3 - Jongho

“Jinki,” Jonghyun made puppy-eyes. Minho had noticed that the other was infuriatingly good at them. “You have to go to work late today, right?”

Jinki nodded cautiously. After a few months, they had all learned to be careful when Jonghyun used that expression. Very careful.

“Could you take me and Minho to the mall then? I need to find a gift for Taeminnie.”

Minho giggled. He would never get over ‘Taeminnie’. The boy in question looked always so disgruntled whenever it was mentioned. Taemin, of course, realized and kicked Minho’s shin under the table. Minho yelped.

“Boys, please behave at breakfast.” Kibum sighed, making Minho and Taemin lower their eyes guiltily.

“Of course I’ll do that.” Jinki smiled. The university had forced him into classes on Saturdays and he was happy over every opportunity to make the best out of his misery.

“Awesome! Minho, I hope you didn’t have anything planned for today.” Jonghyun clapped excitedly. “And Minnie, don’t even try to pout your way into this, you’re not coming.”

Taemin crossed his arms over chest, pouting down at his cereal.

 

Minho bit his lip as Jonghyun pulled him into a manga store. At least one of the two know what to get his boyfriend. They weren't completely hopeless.

"Alright, he likes the really stupid ones." Jonghyun declared resolutely. "So everything that even sounds a bit like it could actually contain a comprehensive plot or deep topics is immediately out of question, alright?"

Minho nodded. That sounded like Taemin.

They split up, Jonghyun starting to go the manga about supernatural themes, and Minho taking on the ones about super heroes. He didn't like manga. They were almost always unnecessarily brutal. Thankfully, in his opinion, manga tended to be pretty senseless most of the time anyway. It didn’t take them long to decide on the first three parts of a long series. (“So I’ll know what to get him for the next gift-thingies.”)

The cashier lady asked whether Jonghyun was buying the manga for his boyfriend. Jonghyun just nodded with a bright smile, even though Minho knew it was almost killing him inside how the lady automatically assumed he was a girl. Despite his clothes.

“Now we will just need to go and find him sweets and then we’re done.” Jonghyun said when they left the store, with a smile Minho couldn’t really believe. But he didn’t dare say anything so he just silently followed his friend and got some candy at the store to give to him later.


	6. Drabble #4 - Taekey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when we thought we had gotten rid of my health problems. What I described in here really helped me for 9 months but it wasn't the cure after all.

Taemin stared out of the car. He had been sceptical ever since Kibum had mentioned that he found a new doctor that might be able to help Taemin. He had long since given up on that hope, ever since his parents had decided that he was just faking after two doctors hadn’t been able to find anything. Sometimes he himself wasn’t entirely sure whether the pain was real or just a result of his imagination.

“Key, it’s not even hurting today.” He complained, reluctant to actually walk into the small house that just screamed “Alternative Lifestyle, Bring Your Vegan Recipes”.

“I know Minnie,” Kibum admitted. “But it’s really hard to get an appointment here and that’s the only they had for us. If she’s really as good as my friend said, she will get a clue when you explain everything. Come on, let’s go, we wanna be home for dinner. Jonghyun and Jinki are cooking tonight.”

Taemin perked up. “Jonghyun? Cooking? Are you sure?”

Kibum laughed and got out of the car. “For being only fourteen, you sometimes do sound quite mature.” He chuckled as he opened the passenger side’s door.

“Now what is that supposed to mean?” The pout forming on Taemin’s lips couldn’t be helped. As much as he loved Kibum and Jinki, they were a bit too cryptic for his liking sometimes.

Kibum didn’t reply, just took Taemin’s hand and guided him to the entrance. The doctor’s rooms were obviously part of the living space of the house, only separated from the private part by a curtain in the hallway. There was no receptionist. They sat down on the mismatched, colourful chairs provided. Taemin got out his phone to text Jonghyun and play Doodle Jump, Kibum chose one of the magazines to flip through. A serene silence settled over them, occasionally disturbed by Kibum reading out loud from some of the more interesting parts of the magazine.

By the time the other patient left and Taemin and Kibum were called into the office, they had both made the pact to be vegan, use only natural beauty products and never use a car ever again.

The doctor turned out to be a surprisingly normal looking, middle-aged woman. After the magazine and the interior of the house, Taemin had expected dreadlocks and weirdly shaped, colourful clothes. After fifteen minutes into the appointment, he decided he didn’t care about her looks. She took him serious, a refreshing feeling after doctors who barely had a condescending sneer for him when he explained what the problem was. He had a lump in his throat when she gently exclaimed how hard it must be for him to have to give up dancing. After Taemin was done, she asked Kibum some questions – seemingly undisturbed by the fact, that he was no relative or even close family friend.

“Well, Taemin,” she finally said after 30 minutes of talking. “I think I have an idea what the problem could be. I am going to test you on heavy metal poisoning-“ Kibum snorted in the background. “Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking of the musical genre.” He held his hands up apologetically. “Won’t happen again.” The doctor grinned when she looked back at Taemin. “- because I feel like that could be the reason for your problem. We’re going to make an appointment in the next few days for the test and then we’ll see what we will do, alright?”

Taemin nodded, unsure what to say. He felt overwhelmed by the prospect of a doctor actually knowing what to do for him.

They got back to the car, sitting in silence for a while. Kibum eventually put his hand on Taemin’s forearm. “Minnie, are you alright? You’re awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Taemin said dismissively, not knowing how to put his emotions into words. His head was full of images of him dancing – for Jonghyun, for Jinki and Kibum, for Minho, probably even Garcons and Comme Des. Jonghyun had never seen him dance. Taemin had always been to self-conscious. How much he regretted that shyness when it was unclear whether it would be possibly for him to dance again.

It was only later, right before they got to Kibum’s and Jinki’s house, that he mustered up the courage to say “thank you for taking me.”


	7. Drabble #5 - Jognyu

„Hey Jonghyun,“ Jinki stood in the door that led from the kitchen to the living-room. “Wanna help me with dinner?”

Jonghyun pauseed his game and looked over, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why?” He spat. “Because you’re the man in the house?” He made quotation marks with his fingers at the word man. “Because I still have a girl’s body and cooking is a women’s job?” He stared angrily at Jinki and he obviously would have gone on, had Jinki not interrupted him mid-breath.

“Nope, not at all.” He said calmly. He had been afraid of Jonghyun reacting like this. “Because Minho has to be home for lunch and coffee with his grand-parents visiting today and Taemin and Key are at the new doctor and I think all three of them would be very happy about a nice, homemade meal when they come home. And Jonghyun,” Jinki does his best to put force his look. “Are you really going to accuse me of thinking that conservatively? Gender roles? Really?”

Jonghyun flushed deeply and got up from the sofa. When it had gotten cold, he had started wearing huge, loose sweaters that were excellent in hiding his more feminine body shape. Jinki thought they also made him look incredibly adorable but he wouldn’t mention it. Jonghyun was insecure enough lately.

It was clear that Jonghyun had never cooked before. By what he knew about his mother and sister, Jinki assumed the two women were doing their best to treat Jonghyun as the boy he was – but maybe they were too ruled by gender norms. The mindset was probably (as far as Jinki could imagine) “the man in the house doesn’t have to do a woman’s work”. Jinki loved and admired Jonghyun’s family greatly and he was incredibly thankful that Jonghyun had a supporting and loving environment at home. But he also found it necessary that Jonghyun was prepared for the real world – and cutting onions and cooking pasta were definitely part of that.

Jonghyun looked at him with tears streaming over his face. “Jinki!” He wailed. “It BURNS!!”

Jinki could barely contain his snort. “Walk away from the onions for a bit.” He advised, biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Jonghyun obliged and sniffled in the corner next to fridge for a minutes until he gathered his courage to slice the rest of the onions.

Jonghyun was in the middle of telling a joke about a woman talking to her psychoanalysis, when Kibum, Minho and Taemin entered the kitchen. Jinki snuggled into the back-hug he received from his partner and pressed a kiss to Kibum’s jaw. “Welcome home Bummie.”

“Hey.” Kibum murmured back, just as comfortable. “Doctor was great.” He murmured quietly before exclaiming, in his normal voice, “Spaghetti Carbonara!! Jinki I might need to leave you for Jonghyun if he cooks me stuff like that!” 

Taemin’s arms around Jonghyun immediately tightened and he glared at Kibum. “Jongie, let’s go play video games while the old men” he emphasized the last two words. “Finish with dinner. We still need to beat Minho.”

Jinki laughed. “But first, Jonghyun needs to finish that joke. There is a certain psychology professor who I need to work with for a project and she’s quite annoying. Maybe I could tell her that joke.”

Kibum, Minho and Taemin looked intrigued as well and Jinki could sense that Jonghyun enjoyed all the attention being on him.

“Alright. So, a woman goes to her psychoanalyst for the last time. She’s been in therapy for the last 10 years and it helped her a lot. She’s really comfortable with herself, her work and her relationships so she decided she doesn’t need the therapy anymore. She goes into the room of the psychoanalyst and says ‘we’ve seen each other once every week for the last ten years and you helped me so much so for our last meeting I have a small request: could you just this once talk to me?’ The psychoanalyst is silent. She talks again, ‘please, just this once, I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done for me and I would love to hear your voice, just this once.’ He doesn’t say anything still. So she goes on and on about how very thankful she is and how much the request means to her until the psychoanalyst finally looks at her and says ‘sorry, no English’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My pschology professor told us this joke last lecture and I absolutely loved it.)


	8. Drabble #6 - Minkey

Kibum had been eyeing Minho strangely for the last few days. Of course, Minho had noticed. He might seem a bit naïve sometimes but he always paid close attention to the people around him. He hated the idea of missing something. And he loved being able to show others that he cared, no matter how small the gesture. So, naturally, he was especially attentive of Jinki and Kibum, finding the thought that maybe they could be unhappy or annoyed with him without his knowledge unbearable.

Kibum had had a weird look on his face whenever he looked at Minho.

Eventually – finally – Kibum invited Minho to go walk the dogs with him. He did that quite often, ask either Minho or Jonghyun or Taemin to accompany him (especially Jonghyun volunteered way more often than the other two, he was obsessed with dogs). But something felt different that time and Minho knew the strange looks had come to an end.

They spent the first part of the walk in silence, just occasionally laughing at Comme Des and Garcons rolling around and over each other. Sometimes Minho envied the dogs. They had no real boundaries to worry about. And even if there were boundaries, they made sense. (Peeing in the house was a no-go so Comme Des and Garcons didn’t do it, but there was no need to question that boundary. It made sense.)

“Minho?” Kibum broke the silence with a hesitant voice. Minho made a sound to show he was listening. He felt a bit surreal for a moment since he was already taller than Kibum. “Do you… Do you feel neglected lately?”

It was obvious that Kibum had selected the words carefully and that, together with the actual content of the question, made Minho stop dead in his tracks. “Neglected?” He echoed, a bit dumbly. “Me?”

Kibum nodded. “Jinki and I were wondering… We’re so occupied lately with Taemin’s problems and getting to know Jonghyun and his identity that we’re afraid that we didn’t give you the attention you deserve.”

Minho stared at Kibum, thinking about the last couple of months and was startled when he suddenly felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. He gulped. “Maybe,” his voice came out as a raspy croak (puberty hadn’t quite left him yet). “Maybe a bit.”

The tears spilled over silently, pushed out by the sudden force of repressed feelings. It was all Minho could do, to stop himself from outright sobbing.

“Oh, no, Minho, no,” Kibum asked and pulled Minho into a hug. It was a bit awkward and Minho wished he was a bit smaller so he could just be enveloped by Kibum. But nonetheless, Kibum was stroking his hair and felt like the taller person. It was nice. But the tears kept on coming.

“I’m so sorry Minho. I’m sorry we forgot how much you care about others and how you always try to be easy to be around. We should have made sure to give you enough room to be yourself. I’m so, so sorry.” Kibum sounded like he was about to cry but he didn’t. Minho felt selfish but he was glad. He wanted to be comforted, not be obliged to do the same.

“I thought I was myself the whole time.” He said after thinking about Kibum’s words for a few moments. “I didn’t feel like a different person.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Kibum led them to a nearby bench. It was very cold to the touch but they would be fine for a few minutes. “I just meant that you weren’t all of yourself. There wasn’t enough room to be everything you are. And I admire you Minho, I admire you so much for being able to do that. You’re an amazing person and Jinki and I are so, so blessed to have you in our lives.”

Minho just stared at him, tears running like an endless stream. He felt torn open, raw and naked in front of Kibum. But he also felt like Kibum had righted something inside of him. Like tearing him open had been necessary to reach the part of him that had become dysfunctional. It hurt. But it hurt in a way where you know that the pain will make it better than it had ever been before.

They eventually got up and started the walk back the house. Minho was clinging onto Kibum hand. Let the other people look at them shrewdly and judge them. They knew nothing. It was close to home, Comme Des and Garcons had already run ahead to head-butt into Jonghyun who just arrived, when Kibum turned to look at Minho again. “Minho, you don’t have to change anything about yourself it you don’t want to.” Minho’s eyes widened, how had Kibum known?! “I just want you to know that Jinki and I think you’re a formidable person and we will do our best to be worthy to be loved by you. Please let us try.” He looked so earnest, so vulnerable when he said those words, the sobs Minho had repressed burst out. He sobbed into Kibum’s shoulder, on the pavement in the middle of the conservative, suburban neighbourhood his real parents adored so much, until Jinki came and gathered them both up in his arms.

“Hey you two,” he murmured as he gently led them towards the house. “Jonghyun told me to get you. He’s preparing hot chocolate right now. What do you think about a family movie night?”

Minho and Kibum both turned to look at him with their tear-streamed faces and nodded. “Yes, please!” They said in unison.


	9. Drabble #7 - Jongtae

Jonghyun didn’t show up to their designated lunch break corner. Taemin waited with the lunch Jinki had prepared for him. Walking was hard that day, he had sat down on the sofa for the movie night the day before and he should have known his hip would not be impressed by the overly soft cushions. Thankfully his PE teacher was a nice and considerate woman who didn’t force him to participate. She didn’t demand a letter from a doctor – after he had explained the problem to her, and the fact that no doctor seemed to take him serious enough to look for a diagnosis.

When Jonghyun still hadn’t arrived ten minutes into the break, Taemin sighed heavily and started to limp in the direction of Jonghyun’s classroom. He never knew what hurt more – his hip or the fact that no one looked at him when he couldn’t walk.

He didn’t have to go far. In an otherwise deserted hallway, three boys and one girl stood around a figure that seemed to be pressed against the wall between the two bathrooms. Taemin’s blood was rushing in his ears from pain and exhaustion, so he couldn’t make out most of what they were saying, but when two of the boys moved a bit, and he could see the terrified face of his boyfriend, he knew exactly what was happening. Never one to like active confrontations, he shouted “Hey guys did you hear? They’re giving out free pizza in the cafeteria today!”

There was a noticeable pause, then the four kids quickly scurried away, without even looking back.

Jonghyun stayed where he was. He had his bag clutched to his chest tightly, like a shield.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin limped closer. “Are you alright?”

“It’s B Time.” Jonghyun replied instead through trembling lips. “Stay outside and warn me if someone comes in?”

Taemin nodded and watched as his boyfriend disappeared into the women’s bathroom. Jonghyun and his mother had fought a long fight for him to be allowed to use the men’s bathroom and Taemin was glad that the principal had finally seen reason and allowed it. Jonghyun seemed much happier now. But the principal’s open resistance had shown some other kids that it was a controversial issue and that Jonghyun could openly be called out. It had suddenly made school much harder. Especially since, when Jonghyun was on his period, he wanted to use the women’s bathroom. Taemin couldn’t even pretend to understand but Jonghyun said it helped his dysphoria in a weird way. Taemin had the suspicion that Jonghyun didn’t quite get it himself.

Jonghyun helped Taemin to their lunch break corner where they stood, leaned against the wall, their shoulders touching.

“Thank you for earlier.” Jonghyun finally said. “I know it must’ve hurt to come all the way there.”

Taemin puffed his chest out, proudly. He loved being useful to other people. It didn’t happen nearly often enough, sadly. “Don’t worry, I’m glad I did. Don’t listen to them, they’re stupid, by the way.”

“I know, it’s just..” Jonghyun bit his lip until his became white underneath his teeth. “I’m just so used to be called by my real name you know? Since the teachers do it… But they called me Junghee just now and now I feel all wrong.”

Taemin didn’t often feel pity for Jonghyun (he felt like it would be unfair to Jonghyun, who was so strong and formidable in his opinion) but it happened in moments like this. He couldn’t help it. That others had so much power over something Jonghyun was never able to control must be a constant, awful feeling.

“Come here,” he muttered and lifted one arm so Jonghyun could snuggle under it. Taemin had never been good with words and even worse when it came to comforting people. But he knew that Jonghyun just needed reassurance sometimes. And Taemin would never tire of reminding him that he was loved, because of all the things that made him Jonghyun.


	10. Drabble 8 - Onho

Standing in front of his parents‘ home together with Jinki, Minho almost felt like throwing up. It felt wrong to mix his two lives. And it may sound weird but Minho felt afraid for Jinki. He didn’t want Jinki to be sullied by the poisoned atmosphere of his home. Jinki didn’t deserve to be subjected to that. Jinki belonged with Kibum and Comme Des and Garcons, somewhere warm and comfortable and affectionate. Not with Minho’s parents where your teeth could chatter from the cold atmosphere.

Jinki rang the doorbell. Minho had the keys of course. But the occasion didn’t feel like it would be appropriate. His parents had to let Jinki in.

Minho’s mother opened the door. She stared at the stranger in front of her for a while until her gaze flickered to her son who was halfway hidden behind the older man. “Yes?”

(Minho flinched at her tone.)

“Hello, I’m Professor Lee Jinki from the Seoul University. I would like to have a word with you and your husband?”

“Of course.” She said slowly and took a moment until she stepped aside to let them in. She stared at Minho as he walked past her and he winced.

He led Jinki to the living room. “Would you like anything to drink?” His voice sounded stiff, even to his own ears but Jinki just smiled and shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. Just sit down Minho.” Jinki sounded as pleasant as always and it soothed Minho’s frayed nerves. It was the same voice Jinki used when he told Kibum that his new fashion line would be success or when he assured Minho that his next text in maths would go well.

Minho sat down on another sofa – his parents’ living room had three sofas. Minho’s parents entered the room then.

“Minho, why does our guest not have a drink yet?” His mother immediately snapped. Minho cowered.

“Oh, no, he offered. But I’m not thirsty so I declined.” Jinki smiled widely.

Minho’s parents sat down on the remaining sofa, putting as much difference as possible between them.

“I’m sure you’re aware that Minho is spending a lot of time with me and my partner lately.” Jinki began without preamble.

Mrs Choi nodded.

“We really like having him with us.” Jinki continued when he got no real reply. “So we were thinking how nice it would be to celebrate Christmas with us.”

There. The bomb had dropped. Minho held his breath and looked his parents. Hoping fervently. For what, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Minho’s father cleared his throat, looked at his wife for a short moment and then replied, “I think I’m speaking for both of us when I say that we are both fine with it. When Minho would prefer it that way, who are we to tell him to do otherwise?”

My parents!! That’s who!! Minho wanted to scream but his throat was completely clogged up. He stared at his parents incredulously. Of course he wanted to spend Christmas with Jinki and Kibum and Taemin. He couldn’t even imagine spending it with his parents. But to have them dismiss him so readily, so easily, not even pretending they would like to share the holiday season with them hurt more than Minho thought it still had a right to, after so many disappointments. Out of the corner of his eyes, Minho could see Jinki look at him for a second, then the professor got up and bowed slightly. “Thank you very much then. I think Minho will spend the next few days at our place. I’m sure you won’t mind.” And with that, he took Minho’s hand and pulled him out of the house.

Minho couldn’t remember much of the way back home, but he found himself on the warm, wide sofa, cocooned in his favourite blanket with the TV running, showing an Audrey Hepburn movie. Jinki came into the room, carrying two mugs of what Minho knew to be filled with hot chocolate.

“May I be granted entrance?” Jinki asked with a soft smile and Minho nodded, lifting up a corner of the blanket. Jinki slid underneath and put the mugs down on the low table to wrap his arms around Minho. “We love you a lot Minho,” he whispered over the sound of the classical music in the background of the movie. “And we’re very happy that you will spend Christmas with us. Very, very happy.”

Minho sniffed, feeling pathetic that he needed both Kibum and Jinki to reassure him in just a few days. But he was also thankful that Jinki seemed to understand his feelings of betrayal without having to ask.

“I love you guys,” he whispered brokenly. “I really, really do.”

“And we’re blessed to have you, Minho.” Jinki replied softly, letting go of him to push the slightly cooled down hot chocolate into his hands.


	11. Drabble #9 - Ontae

Jinki sat in his office, grading papers. He had two more hours until his next lecture began and if he wanted to go to that spa with Kibum, he needed to finish those papers as soon as possible. He had just put an abysmal paper away when his phone screen lit up with a new message.

From: Lee Taemin  
Jinki? Could you pick me up?

Jinki frowned as he looked at the text. Technically he couldn’t, getting to Taemin, bring him home and get back to the university in time for his lecture would never work. He was just about to say so to Taemin, when another message came in.

From: Lee Taemin  
Please? I don’t think it’s ever been this bad before.

Jinki swore under his breath. When Taemin – who had once collapsed on the short way from the kitchen to the dining table, in tears – pleaded to this extent, it must really be unbearable.

Jinki sighed.

To: Lee Taemin  
I’ll be there in 20 minutes. I hope you like Strauss.

Taemin was standing at the school’s entrance door when Jinki arrived, not next to the road as he usually did when Jinki picked him and Jonghyun up. His face spoke volumes of the pain he was in. Jinki greeted him cautiously and took his bag. “Can I do anything at all to help?”

Taemin’s ashen face turned to him. “Maybe get the car a bit closer?”

Jinki shook his head. “Sorry, I would get a fine if I did that.” He pondered for a while, trying to remember everything Taemin and told them so far, and what he and Kibum had noticed on their own. Carrying Taemin bridal-style wouldn’t hurt any less than walking, same with a piggyback ride. Taemin usually just used their arms to hold himself up and put some pressure off his leg. An idea started to form. He told Taemin to wait there – he ignored Taemin’s eye-roll and the muttered “where would I go?” – and quickly brought Taemin’s bag to the car. Then he went back and stepped behind Taemin.

“Alright, let’s try it this way.” Jinki announced. He stepped closer to Taemin and held his arms at 90°, with his elbows touching his sides. Now Taemin was between his forearms.

“Jinki? What are you doing?” Taemin asked slowly, sceptically.

“Your arms are strong enough to hold you up for a bit, right? And I know that I can carry you for a bit, definitely to the car. Just put your arms on top of mine and hoist yourself up. That shouldn’t put any pressure on your hip.”

Taemin turned around, even though the brief flicker in his eyes told Jinki how much it must hurt and stared. “That is one of the weirdest things someone has ever said to me.” He declared. “And I already knew Jonghyun when he went through his Ouran High School Host Club phase.”

Jinki chuckled. He didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed he had missed that. “Come on, I have a lecture soon and I know I’ll have to drive slowly.”

Slowly, Taemin did as he was told. Jinki did his best to help hoisting him up and immediately started walking when they managed. Taemin was indeed heavy. But the boy’s breathing didn’t really change on their way, so Jinki was confident that he wasn’t hurting any more than he did before. When they reached the car, Jinki lowered Taemin down very gently and Taemin made sure he only landed on the left leg.

“That was surprisingly nice.” He admitted. “But please don’t carry me into the lecture like that.”

“Don’t worry,” Jinki laughed and got into the driver’s seat. Taemin sat down on the other side, scrunching up his face at the onslaught of pain the movement caused. “As soon as we’re there I’m gonna get you one of the university’s wheelchairs. We don’t have a lot but I know there are two in a room close to my office. What happened anyway? You were fine this morning?”

“We had a substitute in PE.” Taemin replied, his speech dotted with short pauses as he winced at every non-smooth movement the car made. “She didn’t believe me and made me run. I didn’t last long.”

Jinki felt anger boil up inside him. He knew that boys in Taemin’s age could be cheeky and sometimes downright rude and that teachers could have a hard time. But that particular teacher must have the wrong job if they couldn’t see the sincerity in Taemin’s voice and face when he talked about his pain. Even when Jinki and met him for the first time, concerned about Minho’s claim that a complete stranger on the street asked for painkillers, as soon as he had talked to Taemin any doubts had vanished. Taemin was not making any of this up. He was truly and horribly in pain and Jinki had half a mind to pay that substitute teacher a nice visit the next day – with only a small bit of screaming involved. Maybe he should send Kibum.

“Don’t worry Tae,” he smiled comfortingly. “Once Jonghyun is back from his trip with his mom and sister and you can really start with that doctor you and Key went to, you will be better. And now I’m gonna put on Strauss so you will know what I will be talking about for the next two hours. You can do your homework of course.”

Taemin just smiled gratefully and nodded, his hand tight around the door handle in the hopes to take the pressure off his hip at least a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all of them :) I hope you enjoyed it and fell just as much in love with this little family as I did while writing.   
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> tumblr: jonghyoney.tumblr.com


End file.
